zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
3DS Virtual Console |gênero = AçãoAventura |modos = Single-player |classificações = |plataformas = Game Boy Advance Nintendo 3DS (Virtual Console) |mídia = Cartucho de 64-megabit DLC (versão Virtual Console) |requisitos = 139 blocos (Nintendo 3DS) |controle = }} é o décimo segundo jogo na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]], desenvolvido para Game Boy Advance pela Flagship, e publicado pela Nintendo. Foi lançado no Japão e na Europa em Novembro de 2004, e na América do Norte e na Austrália em Janeiro e Abril de 2005, respectivamente. The Minish Cap é a primeira aventura single-player original de Zelda a ser lançada para uma plataforma portátil desde The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons em 2001. The Minish Cap é o terceiro jogo Zelda a ser lançado que gira em torno da Espada Quádrupla, os outros jogos sendo The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords e The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. O jogo é um prelúdio para o resto dos jogos Four Swords e revela algumas informações sobre a história de fundo dos jogos. O jogo é baseado em torno da ideia de um "gorro" ou chapéu mágico, chamado Ezlo, o qual Link pode usar para encolher para o tamanho de um Picori, os quais referem a si mesmos como Minish, uma raça de seres do tamanho de um polegar que vivem secretamente por toda Hyrule. História Início Há muito tempo atrás, quando Hyrule estava prestes a ser consumida pela escuridão, o pequeno Picori desceu do céu, e concedeu a um menino vestido de verde a lendária Lâmina Picori e a brilhante luz dourada. Com sabedoria e coragem, o jovem herói expulsou a escuridão e trouxe a paz à terra. A cada 100 anos, o portal entre o mundo dos seres humanos e dos Picoris se abre. A vinda dos Picoris é comemorada em Hyrule com um grande festival e um torneio de combate com espadas chamado de Festival Picori. Um certo dia, a princesa de Hyrule, Zelda, se esgueira para fora do Castelo de Hyrule para visitar seu amigo de infância, Link. Link pede permissão ao seu avô, o ferreiro real, Smith. Smith pede para Link levar uma espada que ele criou para o Rei de Hyrule para presentear ao vencedor do torneio. Os dois vão para a Cidade de Hyrule para participar das festividades. Após participar de um sorteio onde a Princesa Zelda ganha um Escudo Pequeno, o qual ela dá a Link, ois dois se dirigem ao castelo. No entanto, o caminho está bloqueado por um Deku Scrub. Link o derrota e os dois continuam em frente, alcançado os jardins do castelo, onde Zelda se separa de Link e se junta ao Ministro Potho e ao rei para presentear o vencedor do torneio com a espada de Smith e permitir que ele toque a sagrada Lâmina Picori, a qual serve como uma tranca para o Baú Selado. No entanto, é revelado que o vencedor, Vaati, tem intenções maliciosas, e quebra a Lâmina Picori, abrindo o Baú Selado e inundando Hyrule com monstros. Ele então transforma a Princesa Zelda em pedra e foge da área. No Castelo de Hyrule, o Rei Daltus, Smith, o Ministro Potho, os Vassalos e Link, se reúnem para discutir como reviver Zelda. Se a Lâmina Picori fosse utilizada, ela poderia quebrar a maldição. No entanto, como ela foi destruída, outros meios devem ser usados para reviver ela. O Rei Daltus explica que os Picoris podem ser capazes de consertar a lâmina, mas é revelado que eles só são visíveis para as crianças. Smith oferece Link para o rei, para ir a procura deles e ele recebe a Espada de Smith e um mapa. O rei diz a Link que ele deve procurar os Picoris no Bosque Minish. É uma velha crença em Hyrule que os Picoris se aparecem apenas para as crianças. Elementos de Fogo e Terra No Bosque Minish, Link encontra um ser estranho que se parece com um gorro com uma cabeça de ave, sendo atacado por vários Octoroks. Depois de salvar a criatura, ele se apresenta como Ezlo. Ezlo explica a situação para ele, revelando que ele também está procurando uma maneira de reverter uma maldição feita por Vaati, e pula na cabeça de Link para acompanhá-lo em sua busca. Link e Ezlo logo se deparam com um Portal Minish, o qual eles usam para encolherem ao tamanho de um Picori. Ezlo então explica que embora os humanos se referiam a eles como Picori, os seres se referem a si mesmos como Minish. No Vilarejo Minish, Link encontra o sacerdote da Floresta Minish, Festari, o qual lhe diz para comer uma Jabber Nut para que ele possa falar a língua dos Minish. Link então fala com o Ancião, Gentari. Gentari explica que para reparar a Lâmina Picori, ele deve encontrar os quatro artefatos elementais e imbuir a lâmina com sua essência. Ele marca os locais dos quatro elementos no mapa da Link, e dirige Link primeiro para o Santuário do Bosque localizado atrás do vilarejo. Link atravessa o santuário, derrotando o Grande ChuChu Verde e recuperando o Elemento da Terra. Link retorna para Gentari, o qual o direciona para o ancião Melari sobre o Monte Crenel. Link deixa o vilarejo, recebendo Bombas de um Minish chamado Belari. Link então procede para a Cidade de Hyrule, onde ele aprende o Ataque Circular de Swiftblade e continua até Base do Monte Crenel. Link sobe a enorme montanha e na parte superior encontra um Portal Minish. Ezlo encolhe os dois e eles entram nas Minas de Melari. Após falar com Melari, é revelado que o segundo elemento está na Caverna das Chamas, uma mina humana perto das Minas de Melari. Link então dá a Lâmina Picori para Melari, o qual começa a consertá-la, e Link e Ezlo se aventuram através da Caverna das Chamas, derrotando Gleerok, e obtendo o Elemento do Fogo. Elementos de Ar e Água Quando ele retorna, Melari diz a ele sobre o Santuário Elemental encontrado no Castelo de Hyrule. Só depois que ele funde as quatro elementos na recém criada Lâmina Picori, conhecida como a Espada Branca, ele pode enfrentar Vaati e derrotá-lo. Link e Ezlo partem para o santuário, onde eles fundem os Elementos da Terra e do Fogo na Espada Branca. Os dois então partem em busca do Elemento do Vento. Mais tarde é revelado que Ezlo e Vaati já foram Minishs, Ezlo sendo um renomeado sábio e artesão e Vaati era seu aprendiz. Vaati eventualmente tornou-se corrompido pela loucura e egoísmo dos homens e tomou um Gorro Mágico que Ezlo havia criado para os seres humanos em Hyrule. O gorro concedia ao portador quaisquer desejos, e Vaati escolheu tornar-se um poderoso feiticeiro. Ele então transformou seu antigo mestre, o qual tentou detê-lo, em um gorro. Devorado por seu desejo de poder, Vaati tomou uma aparência distorcia e vil e partiu para procurar a mística Força da Luz de Hyrule, a qual iria torná-lo ainda mais poderoso. Link encontra muitos Minishs na Cidade de Hyrule e pede a Rem, o sapateiro, para cria as Botas de Pégaso para ele. Eles então vai para a Região Inexplorada de Tabanta, onde ele obtém um Arco, e prossegue para a Fortaleza dos Ventos nas Ruínas do Vento. No entanto, quando ele derrota o guardião do Elemento do Vento, Mazaal, ele não recebe o Elemento do Vento. Uma tábua de pedra está localizada em um santuário no topo da fortaleza, explicando que a Tribo do Vento mudou-se para o céu e levaram o Elemento com eles. Link obtém a Ocarina do Vento, a qual o permite usar o pássaro Zeffa para transportá-lo por toda Hyrule. Link agora procura pelo Elemento da Água. Eventualmente, depois de conseguir os Braceletes do Poder e as Nadadeiras, ele alcança o Templo das Gotas dentro do Lago Hylia. Link derrota o Grande Octorok que está protegendo o Elemento da Água. Ao voltar para o mundo humano, Link é visitado pelo Rei Gustaf sob a forma de um fantasma, marcando o local do Vale Real no mapa de Link. Link agora vai até os jardins do castelo mais uma vez e se esgueira por uma entrada secreta para o Santuário Elemental, já que o Rei misteriosamente proibiu todos de entrar no Castelo de Hyrule. Ele funde o Elemento da Água na Espada Branca e então viaja para o Vale Real. Ele atravessa a Cripta Real, obtendo um pedaço de uma Pedra da Sorte dourada do fantasma de Gustaf. Link então viaja para o Cascata do Véu, e através dela, alcançando o topo das nuvens, o lar da Tribo do Vento. Link concerta uma grande Corrente Ascendente aqui e atinge a Torre da Tribo do Vento. Ele fala com o ancião deles, Siroc, o qual lhe permite entrar no grande Palácio dos Ventos invadido por monstros. Link entra no Palácio e derrota o Casal de Gyorg, ganhando o Elemento do Vento. Ele então corre até o Santuário Elemental, fundindo o elemento final com a Espada Branca, criando a Espada Quádrupla e então lendo uma história antiga nos vitrais escondidos na câmara de trás do Santuário Elemental. A história revela que a Força da Luz está na verdade localizada na força vital da Princesa Zelda. Vaati então aparece e nocauteia Link, dando início a um plano para drenar a força vital de Zelda. Ele transforma o Castelo de Hyrule em uma versão sombria, o qual Link deve percorrer para alcançá-lo. A Batalha Final Link alcança Vaati pouco antes de ele drenar toda a Força da Luz de Zelda (assim, a amaldiçoando), mas o Mago do Vento afirma que já tem poder o suficiente para derrotar Link. Link então enfrenta o Vaati Renascido e o Vaati Transfigurado, aparentemente o derrotando para sempre. Link liberta Zelda da maldição enquanto o castelo desmorona, e então ele e a princesa fogem para o pátio para evitarem serem esmagados. No entanto, Vaati está esperando por Link, e o enfrenta mais uma vez. Sua forma final, a Ira de Vaati, parece invencível. No entanto, Link o derrota uma última vez e o destrói para sempre. Vaati desaparece, após dizer que ele está confuso quanto à forma que Link o derrotou, alegando que ele possuía o poder de um deus. Ezlo flutua para fora da cabeça de Link e retorna à sua forma original. Ele dá o Gorro Mágico para Zelda, devido a ela ter um coração puro. Zelda retorna o Castelo de Hyrule e as pessoas amaldiçoadas ao normal. A entrada para o Mundo Minish está se fechando e Ezlo afirma que ele deve ir. Ele diz que gostou do tempo que passou com Link, e em troca dá a ele um gorro, dizendo: "Eu nunca vi você com um gorro até agora. Ele combina com você, pequeno herói." Ele então se encolhe e atravessa o portal, justo quando ele desaparece. Jogabilidade The Minish Cap apresenta uma série de melhorias que beneficiam do poder do Game Boy Advance mais e inspiram-se fortemente na jogabilidade dos títulos Zelda anteriores (ou seja, os três primeiros). O ângulo da câmera do jogo é muito mais próximo do chão, permitindo mais detalhes. No Mundo Superior e nas masmorras, o jogo substitui a tradicional interface com imagens associadas aos itens ou ações, pelos botões do portátil Game Boy, de forma semelhante à interface em títulos 3D como The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time e The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Inimigos incluem criaturas conhecidas do universo Zelda, como os Keatons. Link também pode executar ações especiais, desencadeadas pelos botões L e R. Com o botão R, Link pode, por exemplo, rolar enquanto corre, um movimento também inspirado pelos jogos Zelda em 3D. Desenvolvimento The Minish Cap é artisticamente muito semelhante aos seus predecessores The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures e The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, uma vez que apresenta os mesmos recursos visuais inspirados por desenhos animados. Link, assim como vários outros personagens no jogo, assemelham-se aos personagens de The Wind Waker, embora alguns personagens tenham visuais baseados nos títulos de Nintendo 64 The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time e The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Alguns entusiastas acreditam que a ideia para os Picori (Minish) veio de um personagem em The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Nesse jogo, Link encontra um Garoto Flautista sentando em um tronco na floresta. O flautista desaparece após tocar uma canção, mas ele é encontrado mais tarde no Mundo das Trevas. Alguns jogadores acreditam que isso tem semelhança à forma como Link encolhe usando os troncos de árvores em The Minish Cap. Re-lançamento para 3DS Em 14 de Dezembro, 2011, foi anunciado que The Minish Cap (junto com outros nove títulos) estaria disponível como título gratuito do Virtual Console para os Embaixadores do Nintendo 3DS (aqueles que comprar o sistema antes do preço baixar). Lançamento The Minish Cp foi único jogo na série Zelda a ser lançado em territórios Europeus antes do mercado Norte-Americano. A principal razão citada para isto foi o Nintendo DS. Como o lançamento Europeu do DS estava previsto para o Outono de 2005, a Nintendo Européia fez de The Minish Cap o seu grande lançamento portátil no Natal. Por outro lado, a Nintendo da América reteve o seu lançamento para não canibalizar o mercado do DS. Trailer O trailer oficial de Minish Cap trailer da E3 2004 Galeria File:The Legend of Zelda - The Minish Cap (Japan).png|Box art da versão Japonesa File:The Legend of Zelda - The Minish Cap (PAL).png|Box art da versão PAL File:The Legend of Zelda - The Minish Cap (North America).png|Box art da versão Norte Americana File:The Legend of Zelda - The Minish Cap (Australia).png|Box art da versão Australiana File:The Legend of Zelda - The Minish Cap & GBA SP Bundle (PAL).png|Box art da versão PAL em conjunto com o GBA SP Veja Também * [[The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Personagens|Personagens de The Minish Cap]] * [[The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Glitches|Glitches de The Minish Cap]] * [[Lista de Locais em The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap|Locais de The Minish Cap]] * [[The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Segredos|Segredos de The Minish Cap]] * [[The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap/Prológo|Prológo de The Minish Cap]] en:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Jogos Categoria:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap